Unexpected Fate
by BethxD
Summary: Abbey, Galen Drache's sister was abandoned at ten. now a sixteen she is wanted at Galen and Keller's wedding. Any why is she so special? Will she fall in love? R&R**
1. Past is Back

_**Hey! This is my second fan fic!! I hope you enjoy!!! don't you just love crazy grandmas??? Sigh****_

_**Ok this is based on Galen's sister. Galen's getting married to Keller and they need her at the wedding. Why? Why is Abbey special?? :O:O Dun dun duum!!!**_

**Galen: Beth Doesn't own Night world!!**

**Keller: It belongs to L.j Smith**

**Beth: NEVER!!!!! **runs screaming****

I dragged my gear bag behind me. Training was HARD today. My training instructor, Mr. Fanny ( yes Mr. Fanny ironic isn't it?) an hour running and two hours practicing. And boy was I pooped. Now I had to walk home and cook dinner for grandma and me. My feet were ragging on the ground and each time I lifted my arm to scratch my nose my muscles protested. But grandma insists I do this. I can hear her croaky, manly voice in my head now;

"Abbey, if you had a cheating husband wouldn't you like to kick his ass?" as if I needed the class I could kick ass easily. yes she is a scorned woman. She hates men. I think that cross in our back garden may be the grave of her first husband, Jimbob. As I neared our old house I looked up to see grandmas room light on. That means she's sick, again. I sighed and walked in a fast pace into the house, ignoring my protesting muscles. I opened our side door and came into our kitchen. It looked like an old country kitchen decorated in chickens. I put my gear bag on our huge table and went into the hallway and ran up the stairs to grandmas room. Okay another thing to know grandma thinks she's young and can pull off small clothes. Its scary, there is old flabby skin everywhere. But hey, if any grandma can pull it off, its mine. I opened her bedroom door and was greeted by the low sounds of spice girls. Her bedroom was a luminous pink with posters of Jesse Madcliff all over her walls.

"hey Gran, are you feeling okay?"

"Yes, yes im fine Abbey. Up and fighting." I rolled my eyes.

"Gran, this isn't okay. Your in bed taking, morphine? How did you get this? Gran?"

She giggled. "I love ponies!"

"Gran, morphine is for extreme pain, and it gets you high. Your only meant to take it under doctor supervision."

"Your such a mother! Lets go get jiggy with the Jonas Brothers!"

"Oh good god."

She giggled again.

"Gran, why did you dye your hair black?"

"Because your hair is so nice that I wanted the same. We are twins!"

"Gran, why did you pierce your eyebrow?"

"Oh all the kids have it. Its hip!" I smacked my head.

"Okay Gran im going to leave you and wake you up in the morning, okay?"

"Yes dear, don't let the elf's get you!"

"Sure Gran!" I closed the door behind me. Good god.

I ran back down the stairs and went back into the kitchen. I took some tortilla chips out and grated cheese onto them I put them into the microwave and tapped my foot impatiently. My stomach kept growling and I told it to be quite. When the microwave beeped I took the nachos out and sat at our smaller table in the middle of the kitchen or as the man who re-did it said it was an 'island'. I began wolfing the cheesy heaven down, not stopping to actually taste it. There was a knock at the door and I chose to ignore it. It kept on happening and I groaned n protest. I tore myself away from my nachos and made my way to the front door. I swore under my breathe and unlocked the door. I opened it and was stunned by who was there before me.

"Ugh"

"Princess, we need you home."

"Why? Why would you possibly need me, im a rejected daughter!"

"Because your brother is marrying his soulmate." I stood there with my mouth open. I was looking at my old guardian in utter shock.

"Galen, getting married?" I snorted.

"Serj, you cant be serious!"

"I am princess, and I must bring you home."

"Well, nope. I have been here since I was ten, and I don't want to be around my parents, I hate them, they don't care about me! They only care how it will look if I am not there."

"This might be true princess, but you surely want to be there for Prince Galen." I though about this for a few seconds.

"Nope. He was suppose to be my older brother, protect me. I always though he would. But he didn't stop my parents or come find me, or even give me a stupid phone call!" he nodded. Serj stood there before and looked the exact same as he did six years ago. He has the same tight line for when he was discussing something difficult. He had the same tousled black hair and the same black outfit. He even still wore the sunglasses in even the night. And he was still a pile of muscle.

I interrupted him mid sentence.

"Serj I missed you!" I jumped into his arms and he caught me easily as if I was a pile of feathers.

"you have certainly grown princess!"

"Is that a compliment or not?"

"A compliment of course.!" he pulled me back to take a look at me.

"You have grown so much since you were ten."

"Well yeah im sixteen. And I have been taking kick boxing classes!"

"So you might be able to take me?" I laughed.

"Nope, your inner bear can take everyone." Serj is a shifter who can change into a black lethal bear.

"Well princess, I have missed you."

"I have too." he cleared his throat and he went into serious mode again.

"Im sorry I didn't continue to protect you, or to find you."

"Hey, its fine im okay." he nodded.

"I have to get back to the royal court princess. But id your parents do not like the decision they will send in reinforcements. Ill try to convince them otherwise, but if not I shall tell you."

"Thanks Serj, and can you tell my parents to kiss my ass?"

"Of course princess." we said our goodbyes and I went back into the kitchen to resume my wolfing down of my nachos. I was in shock from what just happened. But my parents were so unimportant that I wouldn't spend valuable brain power dwelling on the whys and how's.

After I finished my nachos I put the empty plate in the dishwasher and wiped my hands on my jeans. I went into the living room and turned on the TV. I sat on the couch and out my feet up. Our living room was nice. The couches were white and fluffy, so fluffy that whenever Gran had her book club all her friends fall asleep on them. The carpets matched the couches. Our TV was massive, Gran needs a big one because she cant see very well and refuses to buy glasses because they,

'Cramp her style'

The walls were filled with pictures of me and Gran going on holidays. The largest picture was of me and Gran in Spain. She was looking at some guys ass but I was looking at the camera. That was just after I came, Gran took me there to cheer me up and it worked. My amber eyes basically twinkled. Gran always had that knack. But, since she has started to get sick, she hasn't really been there for me. She's always dimmed the pain by one of the doctors finest'. I shook my head and turned my attention back to the TV when Top Gear, one of my favourite shows was on. I smiled with an unexpected smile.

"I love this show!" I said to myself. I frowned. Damn I was talking to myself. I better not be turning into Gran…im just too young!! But I soon realized that I was, lonely. Seeing Serj reminded me of my old life as Abbey Drache. Princess of the shapeshifters. In the first house. And here im, Abbey Draco. Normal girl. I scoffed. Whatever, im better off with out them. I said to myself. But even in my own head it wasn't convincing.

************

"What?! So your trying to tell me, that my daughter, Abbey Drache told me to 'Kiss my Ass'" I nodded.

"Yes your highness."

King Drache looked shocked. His wife sat there beside him mimicking his expression. She was the next one to talk.

"B-but she sour daughter! Its her brothers wedding! To his soulmate if I might add." I looked at the beautiful but aged parents with no sympathy what so ever. They sent her away, left her alone, with 'Gran' and didn't even send a letter. Cruel.

"Yes Queen, but she said that she is not your daughter because you have left her and that she will not come. She is sticking to her name, Abbey Draco." the kings face dropped. Poor bastard.

"How dare she! After all we have done for her! Yes we 'gave her' away but it was for her own safety. You know what she is above all people Serj! She was not safe here, I wont let her fight in this war, OR let the others' take her."

"yes-" I agreed. " but she was ten, and you didn't even call her let alone send her a letter. To live with Gran. She's crazy, with all respect to your mother Queen Drache, but she should have been left in better care."

"Yes I agree, her mother wasn't the best choice but we had no other option." we all sat there in silence. Confused about everything. I looked around my surroundings, the ceilings were gold and the walls were decorated in murals. The carpet was made of white velvet. This all must have cost a lot. They surely could have given their daughter a nice little mansion or money to go shopping. But they didn't.

"I must resume my post at the front gate your majesties."

"Yes Serj. thank you."

"Your welcome" I bowed then exited the room, at least they will leave her alone.

**************

"So we will send people to retrieve her?"

"Yes as soon as day breaks."

"So be it."

***************

I yawned at the TV. My eyes were watering. What time is it I wondered. I looked at the watch that lay on my wrist. I read 02:46.

"ugh" I muttered. I switched the TV off and got up. I stretched and went around the house locking up and switching the lights off. I walked upstairs and opened the door slightly to see grandma in the foetus position, snoring ever so slightly. I smiled and closed the door. I walked along the creaky floor boards to the last room on it, my room. The door was light oak. I opened it and walked into my familiar room. The walls were a light purple colour and my carpet was a fluffy white. I had a bay window that I read on, and when I was younger, cried. My double bed sat at the very side of the room, smothered by my unmade duvet and blankets an pillows. My drawers were open with clothes lazily hanging out of them. My desk was overstuffed with papers and Cds. A normal teenage room. I peeled my clothes off and put on a nightshirt that advertised L.J smiths new book. I went into my en suite bathroom and brushed my teeth. After than I crawled into bed pulling the covers over me and switching the light off. The last thing I thought of before I went to sleep was

"I wonder what's going to happen tomorrow?"

**I HOPE you enjoyed it!!! Please tell me what needs to be fixed!!!!! Ill try to carry on!!!! Sorry if its too short I needed a new chapter!!**

**NOOOOO!!!! Do NOT go with out reviewing!!!! NUH UH!!!!! Press it!!!!!! Press it like you've never pressed anything before!!!!**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	2. The Morning

Heres the next chapter!! Thanks to my lovely reviwers!1 a big round of applause! Anyways sorry if this chapter doesn't make any sense, just make it up on your own!! Sorry it took so long there was a HUGE school scandal at my school!!! Yeesh!! Ask me if you want to know enjoy!!

_Jesus: Beth_

_Beth : GOD?_

_Jesus: You what?_

_Beth: **sighs** don't own night world……NOT!!!! Muahahahahahahahahahahaaaaaa **cough**_

_Jesus sends a wild hamster after Beth…..nobody heard of her again…_

* * *

_I heard an annoying ringing outside my warm, cosy sleep. And I knew what it was. One of my eyes squinted open to look at my alarm clock in pure hatred. It was just starting to get bright and I punched my alarm snooze button. My headache was immediately abolished. I smiled. The serenity of it. But I had to get up. Gran would need my help. I opened my eyes to let them adjust. I blinked slowly. I pulled the covers down and was shocked by the cold touching my arm making me have Goosebumps. I shivered and basically ran to my fluffy violet dressing gown. I pulled out a pair of matching fluffy socks and jumped into them. I rubbed my hands together. When did it get this cold? Its only September. My hair was pulled back into a ponytail. But I knew it was messy. I opened my door into the hallway and was met by the cold again. Oh please please god, please don't say Gran made an indoor ice-skating rink. Not that again. I held out my arms so they traced the walls. My fingertips soon became numb from tracing them. I opened Gran's bedroom door open to see it vacant. Oh shit. I turned on my heel and ran down the stairs._

"_GRAN!" I shouted. _

"_GRAN!" I ran into the kitchen to see Gran talking to a man, maybe a year older than me with a browny-blonde hair and black clothes. I only saw the back of him so I couldn't tell much more. _

"_Jebus Abbey, you'll bring the house down. Now why don't you go get dressed, we have some things to discuss." I nodded and ran back up stairs while thinking. Crap they have come for me. _

_I was walking back down stairs and assessing myself. My black hair hung around my head in waves. I was wearing jeans and a simple white top and the new fashion military black jacket. My white converse stuck out making my feet look like ducks'. I walked back into the kitchen taking note that the temperature was still below normal. _

"_Hi" I said when I came in. the man turned around, and I think I might have crapped myself. He was, gorgeous. He had deep blue eyes that can only be described as the lagoons in the Bahamas. His jaw was masculine and his lips were pouty. You could see his muscles through his shirt. I had to blink and look away to regain my attention. _

"_Hello." he said. His voice was soothing, yet authoritive. God this guy cant be this perfect, or he should get shot. _

"_Oh Abbey this is Connor." oh please don't tell me that this is her new boyfriend. _

" _hi nice to meet you." I gave him a shy wave from across the room. _

"_Princess," he simply replied. I felt my stomach clench._

_What did he know about me? Gran saw the worry on my face._

"_Child don't worry, Connor is in my spells class."_

" _And he's still alive?"_

"_Very funny. But I need his help."_

" _with what?" oh please don't let her be sick._

" _I know what happened last night. I left my spy cam out from when I was trying to prank the next door neighbours. Abbey, dear. They are coming. I can sense it." Gran was not only a shape shifter, but she also practised magic, very rare. _

"_Serj said that he would warn me."_

"_Seems as though they don't trust him, or you shouldn't." Great. _

" _Im not going back Gran. I-I cant."_

"_I know. that's why Connor here, is going to take you away." Heh?_

" _Gran, your coming aren't you?" she paused._

"_I can set up a fort here, and ill have a sleepover. But Abbey, im too old and sick. I can lead them in the wrong direction."_

"_No, really I don't not want to go that bad. Id rather go there if I had to leave you."_

"_Abbey- you- really- …….-don't want to go back think of what they did to you." was it me or was that made up. But I trusted her. _

"_Okay." she looked immensely relieved. Okay Connor go get the things I told you to get, Abbey go pack. Connor immediately left. I stood there, confused. _

"_Gran."_

"_yes" she said writing down things. _

"_This makes no sense."_

"_Not everything always has to. Go pack." hmm, something's up. I went up to my room and took out my travelling bag. I stuffed all I could find, everything I would need just in case. A dress, just to show off in front of Connor…. A swimming suit (bikini), just to show off….ok a lot of my things are just to show off, but, damn he's so cute!! I finished packing and brought my wooden fighting stick it is made out of lignum vitae. Its five times harder than oak. The stick is more like a sword. I use it because it can kill a vampire easily, and even shifters' and witches,. Its and all around weapon. I put it in my carry bag. I then walked out my room without a second glace. Its just too hard. _

_Saying good-bye to Gran was easier than I thought. She whispered in my ear,_

"_Ill come to you." which made me feel better even if it is false. I got in the black convertible Audi TT and buckled myself into the passenger seat. Connor got into the driver seat. He started the engine and we shot off. I looked in the rear mirror to see grandma clutching at herself, and her sad, sad face. _

_I fell asleep in the car, I guess I got bored of the mandatory silence Connor swears by. I woke up with my face plastered to the window and a small trickle of drool following it. Embarrassed, I wiped it away as fast as I could. My eyes adjusted to the dark._

"_where are we?"_

"_we will be at the base soon enough." I rubbed my eyes in an attempt to get rid of how tired I felt. And why exactly isn't he telling me where are we going? I was going to ask him but he turned to me before the words left my tongue._

"_Abbey, you are a shifter, right?"_

"_Yes."_

"_then, what animal are you?" embarrassed, I turned towards the window._

"_I-I don't know. I cant choose, like all of my family can. I must be broken." he chuckled._

"_Abbey you are definitely not broken."_

"_Than- what am I?"I turned back to him to see him staring at me not the road. But as alarm arose in me he merely dodged the oncoming cars I thought would be the cause of our deaths. _

"_Abbey."_

"_Yes?" he looked at me with those deep blue eyes and said those words. Yet I didn't hear them. I was lost in his eyes, his eyes his eyes his eyes…_

"_ABBEY!!"_

"_huh?!" startled I shook my head._

"_Abbey did you hear a word I said?"_

"_Sure, about the- thing."_

"_The thing?" I looked back at him to see a kind of smile I would imagine Johnny Bravo to have except, I think that girls would happily kill each other for a front row showing of Connors._

"_Yes the thing, about the- thing?" he started laughing. _

"_Your so much like your Gran." I smiled at something a few hours ago I would have hated._

"_Yeah she's-crazy."_

"_Yes but that's okay."_

"_True." I agreed. _

"_Well, Abbey, as I was saying. I am taking you away for a very important reason."_

"_Uh huh."_

"_You are- very special. And need to be taken to a special school."_

"_Are you calling me retarded?"_

"_What me? No no no! just let me finish! Uh, look Abbey your parents, although good, they will most likely use your abilities for the wrong reasons. We are taking you away so this wont happen."_

"_Okay, I believe that , but what are my 'special' abilities?"_

"_You're a- a dragon."_

"_oh."_


	3. The Car Ride

**Well my last chapter was…..really bad….so im trying to make it up too u!!!! **yay** im currently suffering from…WRITERS BLOCK!!!! Ahhhh!!! Damn I hate it!!! ****L anyhow!!! How've you been? How was school? See I do care!! Yeah!!! Okay ill try to do my best with the chapters!!! Annnd… I want to thank my lovely reviewers,**

**1. Suchawolfgirl read her stories!!! Random!!!**

**3. ChaR17**

**5. Elsa Man, my friend at school!!!**

**thank you this is the reason I write and I love, love,, Love it when u review!!! Xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

* * *

**Lloyd Daniels: Im not in X factor…L**

**Beth: Well I own Night world!!!**

**Lloyd: No, you don't.**

**Beth: yes, I do.**

**Lloyd: admit it then I might kis-**

**Beth: I DON'T OWN NIGHT WORLD!!!!!!!!!!!! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH kiss me u fool!!!**

**Lloyd: I was going to say-**

**Beth: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!**

* * *

"A dragon?"

"A dragon." I burst out laughing snorting and giggling. When I was done I looked over at Connor to see him with a raised eye brow looking at me, not the road.

"Abbey."

"Connor."

"Abbey…."

"Connor…." it was a stare off. And im really stubborn so I cant loose. But then, I had that faint feeling in the back of my head. NO!!!! not, …. A sneeze!!!! I sneezed , and it sounded like a mouse.

"Victory!"

"Damn……"

"Okay Abbey, im taking you to a- special school, for people with special powers."

"Like the wild powers?" I asked barely containing my excitement.

"No. Like powers that no one knows about."

"But people know about dragons."

"Yes but they are extinct, and you, are the first female. You see, the old dragons bred with normal people. But kept that secret because they didn't want people capturing and breeding a race of their own, so they would make princesses out of pretty, normal women."

"Then how did I become one?"

"I don't know. Maybe its because we need the last wild power. Maybe because the war is soon."

"It doesn't make any sense. I cant choose an animal."

"That's because you haven't awakened your powers yet."

"What if your wrong?"

"Im not."

"But if, you are…?"

"then you can go back home, and you can, punch me in my…stomach."

"baby…"

"Yeah."

"so Connor, tell me about yourself." he rolled his eyes.

"Im eighteen, im working with circle daybreak, and im a vampire."

"A vampire? You don't look very scary."

"That is a racist comment!" he said with his boyish grin.

"Well, im a dragon, so I can!"

"So I see your not using your abilities for a wrong reason." I smiled and sighed.

"so how long do I have to stay here?" he shifted in his seat.

"It depends on the war." I nodded. Stupid war. But hey, it brings me to Connor…so…..

I stared out the window smiling. The tress were passing by in a blur. Droplets of water trailed down the window. My breathe fogged up the window. I couldn't believe what just happened. Im a dragon. Im being taken to god knows where with a hot vampire. And I left Gran. I can imagine her, having a high school party at the house right now. Who would cook for her? Clean the house? Carry her up to bed when she passed out?

"Who's taking care of Gran? She cant, cant take care of herself." he shifted in his seat while I continued to stare out my fogged up window.

"well, I don't know."

"But she-she cant take care of herself! She's a little crazy old lady!" I felt rage and sadness take over me. Spreading like pins and needles around my body, it was like I was drowning in myself.

"Abbey! Calm down!" I then noticed that I was gripping his jacket and staring directly into his eyes. Those beautiful blue eyes. I felt the rage go away, but those eyes…..

"Abbey?" I snapped out of it and let him go.

"Um, sorry. I knida, don't know what just happened."

"Its okay, your powers are surfacing."

"What? So that's going to happen out of nowhere?" I really ,really didn't like that feeling, I was helpless, I wasn't in control.

"Yes, but you will learn how to control it." still, I didn't like it.

"And your Gran, well, when they come she will go back with them."

"what!? She-she cant!"

"Abbey, calm down, you don't want _that_ to happen again." I nodded and took deep breathes, balling up my fists.

"Oh jebus….okay sorry, I just don't get it. She hates them. Why would she go back?"

"So if they do anything or find out anything she can tell me and I can move you to a safer location."

"For…me?"

"Yes, your a lot to her. More than her own daughter." I laughed at this. Gran always made jokes about how I was better than my mother. I always laughed, and inside I always felt as though I was flying on a cloud. I felt loved, like I belonged. In the castle it was always Galen this Galen that. Just because he was the oldest son. Most people didn't even know of my existence. All I had really was Serj, and my best friend Danyl. I was awoken out of my trance by Connor calling my name.

"Abbey, Abbey, Abbeeeeeey!!!"

"Yeah?"

"You were in your own little world there."

"Yeah, sorry….what were you saying?" he shook his head.

"I was saying that your Gran will be fine, and she needs to do this, for you- and herself."

"Fine" I said stubbornly jutting my chin out. The car began to twist, and turn on the road going up a hill. I gripped the seat digging my nails into it. I knew I was making a face but I tried to ignore it.

"Abbey?"

"mm?"

"Are you constipated?"

"WHAT?" I squeaked

"No im not your just a scary driver, we are going like 120 miles per hour, on a twisty road and your not even looking at it!"

"Oh, sorry, but your perfectly safe. I don't have to look." great. I should just shut up and not make a constipated face. I sighed. Damn this is beginning to hurt my ass. My left side was going numb.

"Can we stop somewhere?"

"We are in the middle of nowhere, but when we get to a new town we can."

"and how long will that be? I thought we were almost there."

"Its somewhere safe." UGH! Now im moody, and even sexy guy is annoying me. I started humming a song from glee when Connor looked at me.

"What's that song?"

"Just one from a programme."

"Your voice is nice."

"What? N its not…-" he cut me off.

"Really it is. Its…..beautiful." he was looking at my eyes, and I was looking at his. Those beautiful eyes. It felt as though time had stopped. It was just me, and him driving, staring into each others eyes. Could he like me? My breathe started to come out shaky and my heart was beating at a speed never reached before. My stomach felt sick, and full of butterflies. And there was this, feeling of electricity, pulling us together. But did he feel it? Or was I just a stupid girl and it was just me? He opened his mouth to speak and voice came out thick.

"Um, yeah, its…its beautiful…" he kept staring at me for a few more seconds then tore his gaze from me back to the road. I was still staring at him, and then slowly went to look out my window, trying to calm my hormones and heart.

God, I thought…….what could happen next….

Why would I think nothing else would…..

* * *

Okay well there you go!!! Sorry if its confusing I wrote it over a LONG period of time!!! Sorry it took me AGES!!! School was a total BIATCH!!!!

MERRY X-MAS!!! Hohohohohoho!! get it…? J

Okay….you see that button…yeah press it you know you want to!!!! DON'T DENY YOUR TRUE FEELINGS FOR IT!!!!!


	4. Memories

**Okay firstly id like to thank you lovely reviewers!! Wow!! thank you so so so so so much! Okay well…..im stuck….I had no idea what to write…if you have ANY suggestions any time just tell me!!! So IT WAS CHHRRIISSTTMMAASS!!! Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!! This time I swear ill catch santa!!! He gave me coal last year!!! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAAA *cough* that's my evil laugh….brilliant isn't it? ……..a couple days later……**

**Damn…..I didn't catch him and he left me an orange…im actually serious…..next time though…he BETTER watch his back because I know tai chi…**cough** yeah….**cough** anyways I just watched this movie called the Covenant…and oh my lord…..BEST MOVIE EVER!!! Ahhhh!!! Steven strait…oh my…id …..mm… well….he is very good looking…:D anywho heres my chapter!!! Dedicated to my reviewers!!**

**Oh yeah happy new year!!! So what's your new years resolution? Well mine is to write a book!!! And to write more to fan fiction!!! I always have excuses about taking so long but im just so lazy *sigh* **

* * *

**Steven strait: **_**So Beth, I heard you watched my movie?**_

_**Beth: (drooling) umm…yeah…you…were…awesome!**_

_**Steven: Yeah and I own Night World.**_

_**Beth: You wah….hey…wait…you see….you cant because I own it.**_

_**Steven: No really I own it.**_

_**Beth: I see what your doing!!**_

_**Steven: really?**_

_**Beth: yes if I say I don't , then you wont and you'll divorce your wife and be with me…okay I DON'T OWN NIGHT WORLD!!!**_

_**Steven: Neither do I.**_

Did they live happily ever after?? Dun dun duuuun

_

* * *

_

My heart was still beating so hard that I thought it would burst out my chest. Why do I feel so attracted to him? He's just a stupid boy Abbey! I was trying to distract myself. The radio announced one of my favourite songs and I happily drummed along with it, caught up in my own world entwined in lyrics, notes, and beats. I heard a chuckle beside me and it wrenched me out of my rock star drum out. I opened my eyes and sat back in my seat.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to stop you, but what were you doing?" the sound of passing cars and wind breaking off the car now seemed louder, like I never noticed it before.

"I was invisible drumming." he started laughing, what the heck! Was there no invisible guitar or drumming sessions in the…uh Connor…household!?

"So- So you're a drummer?" he said stiffing another burst of laughs.

"yeah, I play drums." he wiped his eyes free of laughing tears with his hand that wasn't on the steering wheel. I looked over at him he was looking at the road. Light began to shine onto his face making him look orange. I turned to the front window to see that we were driving into a town.

"we are staying here tonight." she nodded, but she didn't like it. There was something about this place, something that reminded her about….something. She just couldn't remember…what that…something was.

"Okay…"

"why do you sound uncertain?"

"Uh, no reason."

"okay." she started to feel excited. She could…walk? Oh yeah, and stretch! A huge grin plagued itself on her face. Connor looked over at her with uncertainty.

"have you planned a way to kill me?" she giggled.

"no I just cant wait to get out of this car!"

"I thought you liked Sheila!?"

"you named your car?"

"yeah your Gran did…" I laughed a short sad laugh. Ah Gran you crazy woman.

"here it is."

"what is this?"

"it's a house left for us." I looked like one of those old red country houses. The windows had shutters on them and it had a cute porch that probably creaked when you stepped on it. I sighed happily when I saw it…I could…walk? I could actually tear up right now. The moon shone brightly in the sky shining onto a near by field. I opened the car door and practically sprinted up the steps. I ran up the steps delighted to hear that old creaking noise. I ran up to the door stretching my sore legs.

"C'mon Connor open the door!"

"Jesus calm down I have to scope the area first."

"I don't mind, I just like standing!"

"okay do you have your stick?"

" yes its in my bag." I held up my bag and unzipped it to pull out my fighting stick. The hard wood in my hands always made me feel safer. I leaned against the red wood of the house, paint fluttering down from where my back dislodged it. I bit my lip, confused. What should I be feeling? Scared? Sad? Happy? Relieved? But I didn't feel any of those. I just felt merely confused. Ugh…I know this place. Remember Abbey! I hit my head. It was a memory purposely buried. Damn. Maybe I would remember it later….

And She did .. Later….

She was in bed. The first floor, sleeping. The bed was small, a single. And the sheets smelled like cigars and peppermint. I remember studying the cream coloured room before sleep soon stole me. The window was slightly open, and the carpet was old and dirty. And she closed her eyes, hoping that sleep would bring a sudden realization. At first here dreams were happy, soothing. Her first one was Gran and her playing mini golf. She decided that if it was mini golf, that you needed to dress mini. So she dressed in a hot pink mini skirt and a white boob tube that showed her old wrinkly stomach, and yes….sagging boobs. Ugh. When she came down I cringed. But I hid it and said that she looked just like Paris Hilton. She smiled that old smile that said. "I know bitch" and we left. Everyone stopped and stared at her. She was even checked out. Scary. But Gran did those things, and I loved her for it. And that day when we finished the third hole, by cheating we sat down on a bench. We talked about hot boys for a while. But just as our laughs died down, her old face, completely covered in hooker make up turned serious.

"You know Abbey." she almost looked sad…

"Hmm?"

"I wasted the first half of my life, holding back the things I really wanted."

"Why Gran what do you want?"

"Well, I always wanted to dress the way I do now, party, check cute guys out. I never was able to. And then you came. And, I…I feel happy, younger, courageous. And id like to thank you for that." tears swelled up in my eyes, and I knew her waterworks were about to explode. Gran cant watch the notebook without wanting to jump off our roof. Uh oh……..

"Gran" I said soothingly.

"Gran, do you remember that song I showed you?" she shook her head tears dangerously making her eyes shine.

"Okay ill sing it for you….okay,

Umm, Here it is:" and I started…

"Oh my godBecky, look at her buttIts soooo bigShe looks like one of those rap guys girlfriends!Who understands those rap guys?They only talk to her because she looks like a total prostitute…I mean her buttIt's just so bigI can't believe it's so roundIt's just out thereI mean, it's grossLook, she's just so black[Rap]I like big butts and I can not lieYou other brothers can't denyThat when a girl walks in with an itty bitty waistAnd a round thing in your faceYou get sprung"

and then Gran burst out laughing cackling like she was one hundred years old. I bit on my lip to stop myself from laughing AT her laugh.

"Oh, Abbey, thank you." she wiped a tear of joy from the corner from her old, wise wrinkled eye.

"Your Welcome." we got up to leave when a question suddenly dawned in my head.

"Gran?" I asked turning to her causing her to stop.

"Yes Abbey?"

"Well, the place you picked me up when they- they gave me up. Was that a normal town?"

"No, it was owned by your parents. They have people watching it all the time." I nodded.

"What was it called?"

"Oh, I think it was Castleton."

"Oh, okay thanks."

* * *

And I began trying to shove myself out of my dream, Castleton…Castleton…

What did Connor say was the town we were staying in? ugh! And suddenly my eyes flew open. And I gasped. I had to get to Connor. I had to tell him, before-

And I was cut off my a black figure slipping into the open window.

I sat upright immediately. My hand smoothed the sheets searching for my fighting stick.

A low chuckled came out of the intruders mouth. No use I put it somewhere else. My heart was hammering on my rib cage making it impossible to listen to anything but it. I even felt it in my ears.

"Connor!" I screamed. But my voice didn't have the capacity that I thought it would.

The intruder laughed and took a step toward me.

"The royal highnesses told me you were a screamer, but they didn't tell me how pathetic you were at it." his voice was hostile and very, very deep.

Oh shit.

He took another step towards me. Oh shiit!

Abbey I told myself mentally, yet sternly. You are a fighter, now kick his ass! I got up from the bed my sleep shorts high enough to see my luminous lacy underwear. I took the fighting stance told me to.

The intruder laughed again.

"Little girl thinks he can fight me. Stupid girl."

"Oh, sorry." I put my hands up in a shrug. And whilst he thought he could grab my arms, I swiped his legs and he fell down into a heap on the floor, sounding a large 'OOUUFF' from him. I pounced on his torso, hopefully winding his and punched his nose in the way that would have said was 'dirty play'.

My knuckle cracked and I felt searing pain take over my entire left arm. I knew that would happen , so that's why I used my left hand. But I certainly wasn't prepared for that consequence pain. I gasped. I looked down at my hand and it looked fine, but later it wouldn't. I bit my lip so hard that I drew blood.

"Connor!" I screamed, this time with a deafening cry of pain.

"Stupid girl." he threw me off him into a wall. My head snapped onto the wall, and my vision blurred. My back, once it impacted with the was, felt like someone was squeezing my spine.

Just let me die I thought. The intruder pounced on me. Squeezing his hands around my throat.

This is how im going to die, thought. And where the hell is Connor!?

He tightened his hands around my throat. Every aching part of my body was beginning to get worse, and his hands around my throat, they felt like were burning through my skin. And I tried to pull at them. I coughed and my eyes began rolling back in my head. All I heard before I painted was the door being bashed in and shouts coming from a voice that I knew….Connor?

And then I fainted.

* * *

Well there we go my lovely readers!!! Sorry if you didn't particularly like any part!!! But really I couldn't stop thinking of the Muppets singing bohemian rhapsody!! FOOORRR MEEEE!!!!

What a brilliant song!!! Well sorry it took ages!!! And yes that button over there, that says review, yeah that one. Well it just called you a bad name, so go obn!! Push it!!! Shove it!!! You know you want to!!!

Ahhh yes just before I love and leave ya id just like t say, keep your hands off Joe McElderry, he's mine…

J


	5. Waken

Hey guys!! What a cliffy I left it on eh? Well here it is!! And id LOVE to thank my lovely reviewers!!!

Vampire Lover 26 - your review made me laugh!!! Thanks!!!

Tory Watts - I couldn't send a mail to you but thanks soooooo much for the review!!

Suchawolfgirl - I actually loved your review…thanks sooo much!!!

Anyways!!! All the other reviewers!! And these, Well you are like my fan fic family so thanks soo much for your support!! And thanks to hearts of pyjamas Ash x , for dedicating things to me, so this is for you!!! (this chapter!!)

Anyways (again) Im giving you all a bit of homework…yes you heard me!! Go look up llamas with hats…oh my lord its funny!!! J

Ok…well I've decided that we've known one another long enough…yes im going to tell you a joke I made up. Are you ready??? What is a priests favourite soccer team? Priests UNITED!!! Pahahahahahahahhahahaha!!! **snort** what a joke eh??

And I shall be using the word Frak a lot thanks vampire lover 26!! :D

Woop woop yay!! Its snowing! But I have exams soon!! Ahhhh!!! I hate studying so wish me luck!!

Beth: I don't own night world……yeesh….no need to surround me with rabid sponges…

I woke up feeling incredibly dizzy. I tried to open my eyes, and when I did , all I saw was black. It must still be night, I thought dizzily. My head throbbed, and my mouth was so dry that my tongue felt like cotton sticking to the roof of my mouth. Where was I? I was lying down on a carpet… what the Frak? What happened?

I tried to think of what happened the other night, and it all came back to me like a tsunami.

_Oh, my god….._

The intruder! I sat up immediately ignoring the throbbing in my head and muscles. And Connor? Where is he? Where am I? This isn't the house… I felt my way through the room feeling up objects that triggered a buried memory. I felt along walls for what seemed like ages, dying to turn on the light to see where I was. A burning curiosity inside me was turning into a desire, a need.

'Now all I have to do is find that stupid light switch' I thought with grumpy scorn. Eventually I found a lump in the wall. Happiness filled me and I pushed it down and the _click _I had been longing for finally sounded.

_But…… I really didn't want to see this._

For Frak sake…..I was, in my old bedroom at the castle. My hands started to shake and I had to ball them up into shaky fists at my side. My stupid room, no my stupid prison! Why was I here? Where is Connor! He was meant to take me away from this place, to make sure I never returned to it again! Cold, red fury built up inside me. I didn't want to be here. I looked around my prison sell, sickly remembering every detail portrayed. My double bed with deep purple silky sheets, the lilac wall, the bookshelf covered in my favourite books. The fluffy white carpets, my half filled wooded closet, the pictures of me and Danyl smiling and making faces. Yes I missed Danyl, and Galen, but, I felt betrayed. They left me. They didn't care. I sighed. This is going to be so damn awkward. I looked out my familiar bay window, seeing the familiar lily garden that was always kept in a pristine condition. God forbid a petal falls off.

Okay, I know what your thinking. Your thinking that im a spoilt rich kid right? Well, I might be, but, compared to Galen's room, this is a shack. He has a freaking Jacuzzi and cinema in his! Apparently I wasn't old enough to watch movies…really. And this room, well, as I said before. It was my confinement, my prison. I was kept here a lot, grounded for not being ladylike.

I giggled remembering all the times I was grounded. They wanted me to be a perfect lady. Who sits at the table and uses the right fork at the right time. But, really who needs a chilled salad fork to eat lettuce?

I sighed and sat back on my plushy bed. I really didn't want to be here. I looked down at myself. I was wearing new clothes. Ugh, someone had undressed me!!!! At least I had my bra and underwear on, or, well, then I should be creeped out. At least I wasn't in a dress. I had black dark skinny jeans, black ballet shoes, and a light purple silky top. I wrinkled my nose at the top. I turned to the mirror, my black hair hung in waves around my face, that was now, without scratches. I was so sure my face was cut last night.

Ugh. They probably got a witch to heal it. Just as I was going to start screaming and break a few of my porcelain pigs, when I heard my door open behind me. Damn. Why didn't I just walk out!!!! Ugh.

"Abbey!!" I whirled around. I saw the familiar smile, the familiar fern green eyes and the familiar black curly hair.

"Danyl?!" without thinking I launched myself into his arms, _my arms around his neck._

"_Danyl!! Oh my I missed you so much, I cant believe it has been six whole years-" he cut me off by squeezing me into a giant bear hug. My inside basically shrunk._

"_Jesus, Dan, how did you get so - strong?" I said in a small voice because I couldn't speak with him squeezing me. _

"_I had so much time on my hands when you weren't here!" he looked down at me. I was…shorter than him??_

_He was strong._

"_maaan, you hit puberty good." he burst out laughing, his trademark giggle, now gone. This is so weird._

"_Oh abbey, I missed you so much." his fern eyes were looking into mine with a look of longing. _

"_I missed you too. But, I shouldn't be here. Do you know why I was gone, or why I was captured here?" his forehead crinkled. _

"_you went away to boarding school" oh……_

"_oh," should I tell him? Just as I was about to open my mouth the door burst open. We steeped away from each other I was going to mouth off who ever that was. _

"_Danyl, c'mon we have to go to dinner." I looked at her in shock. Who- is she? Why did she barge in like I wasn't here? _

_She had brown hair with golden eyes. She was- beautiful. But why did she want Danyl?_

"_Oh, uh…yeah okay. This is Abbey."_

"_Hi, Im Sienna. Danny's girlfriend." Danny?? Girlfriend? Oh goodness._

* * *

_There you go my lovely readers. Sorry its so short but im in need of your help. Should they have caught Connor, or left him, and then he breaks in to save her. They both will be good but I cant decide!!!_

_thank you soo much for reading. Do your homework!!!! Yep I will be putting in new characters, you!! My reviewers!! So put your name in it so I can!!!_

_Hahahha such wolf girl….im making you evil!!!! I hope you don't mind, but you will be very funny!!! _

_Now Review!!!!!! Go on press the button!!! _


	6. Jesus

**Well hii!!! Thanks for all the reviews on my last chapter!!! And im taking all your suggestions in account. And a new character will be in this one…hahaha!! And now I combined all your suggestions!! S I really hope you like this one because this is your chapter!!! Ahh and I just bought a new book!! Glass house!! I hope its good, because I read dark visions….and wow….****J ahhhh strange fate coming out soon!!! Yay!! Anyways im writing with my dressing gown on…it yellow with pigs ON motorcycles….awesome… **

**And thanks to my new reviewer,**

**. KITKATS. Jeje**

**And my AMAZING usual reviewers …man…I love you guys **tears up** **

**Haha I was just watching smosh…..brilliant…. PERIODS SUCK!!! And commas rule!! Sooo funny….**

**Beth: well, I own night world….**

**Sienna: well you cant cause I do!! **goes red with anger.**

**Shannon: Please guys, stop fighting!!! **both girls turn to stare at her, then nod****

**Beth: Shes right….**

**Shannon: Because I do!!**

**B&Si: WHAT??!!! **L.j smith walks into the room.****

**L.J: NO!!! I do and ive had it with you guys every week doing this type of thing!!! I've sent Jesus, Lloyd Daniels, Steven Strait, and a league of rabid sponges!!! But nooooooo **keeps babbling on****

**Sienna: **whispers** you wanna go get pizza?**

**Shannon: Lets **they walk out nodding that they do not own night world. **

* * *

**Well, Danyl left with **_**her**_** after about a minute. On the way out he looked at me apologetically and left the room with her like her was her pet. He didn't even want to be around me when she was her. What's the bet they are getting it on? She looks like the kind of girl who would….and he hair was slightly frizzy…I think. DAMN!! No calm down abbey, I kept repeating to myself. She only had straight brown hair falling down to her torso, and eyes that shone golden like maple syrup. And man did she have a big ass accompanied with curves, and yes, massive bazongas, or whoo whoos (if you have ever seen dude! where's my car?) or yes boobies. I mean Jesus, they were like giant balloons. But that could just be my imagination. I mean, the last time I saw Danyl, he had a squeaky voice and didn't know I was a girl. And now…. **

'**No!!! No, I am **_**NOT **_**jealous.' of course I had to repeat this a couple times. Why didn't he stay with me- his best friend that he hasn't seen for six years. Maybe im not his best friend any more…. Things have changed… and now all I could do is wait for the dramatic arrival of my parents, and maybe I might get a pleasant visit from Galen, not that I wanted one. Yeah, I sooooo didn't. No…..nope…..nay…….**

**Okay being trapped in a room alone with myself, and me…is way to dangerous. And I really have to go to the little ladies room to use the vegetable dish………(I have to pee) And, I have no bathroom here. Yeah……a princess, yet I don't even have my own bathroom. I totally needed a refund. And I couldn't even walk out the room. The guards there were scary. And there would probably twice the amount there use to be. I always use to climb out my window…..hmmm…. I ran over to the double glazed window, and peered out. I was on the third floor of the castle. I looked down to the garden. Wow, it was farther down then I remembered. **_**a lot…..**_** hoe the hell did I get down there? I looked across to see the wood thingy that roses grow on up to the top of the castle. Or whatever its called. But no way was I doing that! Im bigger and heavier now, and for once my hair looks killer. **

**Oh god……im turning into such a girl….**

"**God I really need to get out" I said aloud in a shaky voice. **

"**Well it's a good thing that im here to bust you out…." she twirled around to see, yes, Connor leaning against the doorframe.**

"**How the-"**

"**I just, knocked the guards out. You really should have warned me before you got yourself into this trouble. I had t buy more gas…." he tisked, and I was…..shocked.**

"**you, knocked out all…of the……wow…."**

"**No biggie… just get your things together cause im in the mood for pizza." He's crazy.**

"**What! How did you get in here, you are going to be caught-" okay I was babbling but someone had to. **

**Whilst I was babbling he crossed the room and stood right in front of me. I stopped babbling abruptly and gulped. I didn't dare look into his eyes. But the pull I was feeling wasn't helping. I was staring at his throat. Man was it a sexy throat. He gulped and I saw his Adams apple bob. There was a bit of blondish stubble, but it suited him. My heart was beating in my ears, and I didn't dare speak, because it would be my voice that would betray me. When I looked up at him he seemed, so close. His blue eyes showed a loving expression that tugged at my heart. His face was so soft, so open. He smiled, a smile that looked like a sunset, that a girl would fall over for**

…**..yep….. I fell over….. How ****embarrassing****…..ugh……**

**As soon as I fell on the floor Connor was there right next to me.**

**It was if life was in slow motion. He was reaching my face to put a strand of my hair behind my ear. But…. Something happened…. Something wonderful, and scary and amazing, and horrifying, and……incredible. When he touched me it was like- the whole world melted away. Like chocolate would. It was only me and him. It felt like electricity between us, like the sun and the moon. Like water and fire. **

**What's**_** happening to me?**_** my frightened voice was so clear in my head. **

_**I- I think we are Soulmates**_** that was Connors, sexy voice…..**

_**I heard that, and thank you. **_**Oh Jesus. **

_**You're here with me and your thinking about my gardener?!**_

_**What? You had a gardener named Jesus?**_

_**He was a very nice person.**_

_**Im sure….Connor?**_

_**Yes?**_

_**What's happened to us?**_

_**I told you Abbey, we are Soulmates. **_

_**B-But……**_

_**I know confusing. **_

_**Yeah…..**_** but damn this felt good. He was all around me, caressing me, I felt, warm and safe, and happy, very very happy. **

_**Yeah, so I am…. **_

**And for a while we were just there together, holding each other on the floor, maybe even kissing. Its like there was no time, no danger, nothing else, but us two. And our minds wrapped into each other. It was utter bliss. And it was so **_**right. **_

It felt like nothing could ever disturb us. Of course not, we were in our own world. But realisation took over, and we needed to get out of here before the old bats decided to visit their barbaric daughter.

We reluctantly pulled away from each other, and I had to blink. I was I my room. I felt so on, display, without Connor. But he was right next to me taking my hand. He looked down at me with eyes that said he wanted to do this later. I smiled.

_Later was going to be fun._

I tried to stop thinking about later, really, think about .

That didn't help!! Self defence teacher !!! God what's wrong with me? I looked over at Connor, he was trying to hide his smile. Great, he read my thoughts!!!

_Jerk_ I told him

_Love you_ he sent back. And now I was smiling like a fool. Being in love makes you so damn weird….

And that was the last thing I thought of before that FRAKING door opened. Jesus…

* * *

Well there it is!!! Yes they are Soulmates!!! And I put in you ideas!!!! And the new character is going to be introduced in my next chappie!!!( so I didn't forget Shannon!!!) I wonder what shell be….evil….good….

Dun dun duum!!!! Well thanks for reading and happy easter!!!! Wait….its not easter!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Review!!! Please!!!! Im not going to bribe you with a joke……but if you don't I wont have a choice but to…uh….burn all your hair off!!!! Yeeeahh…you little non-reviewers wont looks to defiant WITH NO HAIR!!!! Muahahahahahahhahahaaaaaa **cough**

P.s. sorry if there are ANY mistakes….I got Confussled!!!! my new word!!! :D

i .love .KITKATS. jeje


	7. Dante

Well this is the first time I have actually reached a chapter 7...so round of applause!!!! Sorry it took me soooo long my computer broke!!!! And thanks for ALL your reviews!!! I know I **Always** say that but I actually love them!!!! And again thanks for all the suggestions you gave me for the chapter!!!!!

And I will once again thank my reviewers!!!!

Thank you to my newsiest reviewer, Lily!!! And may I say that I love your name!!!!

Okay I read over my last chapter…..jebus……the amount of mistakes!!!! Im sooo sorry!!! So ill try and make it up to you……J and no one commented about my joke….. I guess that it is in fact very bad…damn it!!!

And I really want to know if you have any suggestions so that the story can be even better for you guys!!!! ***its perfect Beth*** what?? Why thank you………….. No seriously though!!!!

* * *

Dedicated to Suchawolfgirl aka sienna!!!! Looved your new chapter……..wowzers!!!

* * *

Beth: I laugh at awkward silences…..

Sienna: Freak……

Beth: and I own Night world….

Sienna: Okay NOT again!!! Me you and Shannon already went through this!!!

Beth: Well, I cant remember……..

Sienna: Your such a goldfish..

Shannon: ITS PEANUT BUTTER JELLY TIME!!!!!!

Beth: hahahahahahahhahahah…I love peanut butter and jam….

Sienna: In the jungle the mighty jungle the lion sleeps tooonight!!!

Shannon: Beth….we are talking you to a AA meeting…

Beth: yeah im such a druggie!!

Sienna: no…..not for that…….You cant face the facts….

Shannon: you don't own night world….

Beth: no…no im fine, I can quite just one more time…

**they shake their heads…**

Both: We are cutting you off……..

Beth: from what?

Both: LIFE!!!!!!

_Uh oh…. Hmm…..I wonder what happened…….._

* * *

Connor tensed. He knew that there was someone behind those doors. He stepped in front of me just enough to conceal me, but to still be holding me with one arm.

_Be quite, if I say run, you run. No exceptions. _

_Okay…_ and in no way was I going to. But he didn't need to know that.

The door knob turned and the door opened slightly. And a guard stepped in. but surely he couldn't be a guard? He…looked…. So much like Connor…

"hello brother." said the look alike coolly.

"Dante! What are you doing here!?" Connor basically spat at is….brother.?

"And its so nice to see you too!"

"Dante!"

"Woah! There! Moody pants! I just stopped by to say hello."

"Why are you here!?"

"The question, my brother is why are you here, in the princesses room, concealing her from me. You see, I live here now." wait, no……he wasn't…

"Leave her out of this!" he roared, and I even I cringed.

"Touchy. Always have been greedy when it comes to females. Especially Shannon."

"SHUT UP!"

"Why? You haven't mentioned her to your new one?"

_What?_

"Dante! Get out!"

"Brother. I wish I could, but you know the revenge detail of our situation."

"Not now, later." and I couldn't take it any longer. I stepped out of Connors protective hold into what seemed like the open. He tried to pull me back but I just hit his hands away.

_Abbey no! he's dangerous! _

_You lied. You could be dangerous._

_I was going to tell you! We have only known each other for a while…._

I ignored him stubbornly. I looked up at his brother, Dante. He had black hair, that curled around his head and made his dark blue eyes even more defined. Like Connors. But there was this air about him. It was….different…I was lured into it. Thankfully Connor tried to pull me back, so I snapped out of my trance.

"Hi, Im Abbey."

"I know, your pretty famous." what? I thought no-one cared.

"heh?"

"Yes a new dragon, very….interesting."

"Dante." Connor growled.

"Please brother I would not harm the person that I am trying to protect."

"Protect?" acid added to his words.

"Oh, yes and capture." Capture…?

And that was the last thing I saw was a mass of grey power rushing towards me coming from Dante's hand.

And the last thing I heard was Connors yelling out to me…… but I couldn't reply.

**^*^*^**

For god sake!!!! I really have to stop waking up with a huge headache, and not knowing where the frack I am!!! I had a huge headache, the one that pounds against your skull and makes your eyes feel like bruised peaches. I was on something warm, yet hard. And I had a feeling that there was someone else was in the room. I cautiously opened my eyes and made a face when I did. Man I needed a panadol.

"Nice to see you up." oh for gods son!!!! It was Dante…and he stole me. Connor is going to be pissed.

"What the shell!!?? Where am I?"

"Shell?" he laughed.

"Yes! And why did you take me!?"

"Ah a question that would get you rather confused." god he is like a genie.

"Really!! Just tell me everything!"

"Okay. But your not going to like it." I sat up ignoring my head to look at him. God darn it did he look scrumptious.

"Go on"

"Well, I work for circle daybreak." what? But he had an evil air about him.

"- and I came to retrieve you from those who would harm you.-" I cut him off.

"Connor, would NEVER harm me. He's my soulmate!"

"Ah yes that's what he tells you."

"What are you talking about!?!"

"Do you remember when I mentioned a girl called Shannon?" I nodded.

"That is Connors _real soulmate. You, are not. He needs you for revenge. And you, are-" I cut him off, again._

"_What!!! How can he do that….stop lying to me!"_

"_Im not, im telling you the truth, ill tell you everything if you don't cut me off again." his eyes were so damn gorgeous, I couldn't help but feel attracted to him. Yet in a much different way. _

"_okay." crap my voice was all thick because I like him I darn hope he doesn't realize, but he smiled and I mentally hit myself. He could be lying after all……_

"_Shannon, was, beautiful and when she was killed…he only wanted revenge. And then you came, and you were his only opportunity. And, he put a spell on you to make you think that your are his soulmate. You have to believe me Abbey! I wouldn't lie to you!"_

"_Why?!? This can be just lies!"_

"_Because….im your soulmate." _

* * *

_Yes there you go, I HAD to end it there, and im right away writing a new one!!! And If it sucks its only because im a bit rusty!!! Sorry it took sooooooo long!!! And I need a vote…._

_1) Dante_

_2)Connor_

_Please review because……..you smell…..bad…yeaah……._

_xoxx_


	8. Circle Daybreak

Well hello my dearies!!! I hope you liked my last chapter!!! And im sorry for not mentioning my newest reviewers!!!

1)Strawberries14

2)Kiavampiress01

And a new reviewers,

1)What story will I fall into!!!

2)Alyssasmile

3)V823queen

And yes the BIG question……Is Dante evil…?? And Shannon haha thanks!!!! Oh and you will see with your character… ;)

And I have to say….. I really like Dante….. So I think ill try hold off to tell you until you can see the real Dante. J Thankyou Alyssa, I vote him 2!!! J

And Char17 I really have to read your stories!!! I've been dying to!!!

I've been trying to get my mom to let me have a miniature pig, or a miniature horse (they are puny) but she wont!!! L

Oh yes Happy Birthday Sienna!!!!! Im going to sing….and my hamster will die……happy biiiiiiirthday toooo youuuuuu……:P

* * *

And for Alyssa I will not have a big thing about not owning night world……for the first time…….

I just going to except that I don't…own night world……*sigh*

* * *

I burst out laughing ending it with a very ladylike snort.

"Your, my soulmate? I must say that it's a very good story."

"Well its okay if you don't believe me. Because I know the truth."

"Right! I've never met you before in my life!"

"Yes, but in our past lives, we have." Oh Jesus, he's crazy!

"Our past lives eh?"

"Yes, well yours. In your past life you name was Alyssa. And, well, you….died." his face was a complete mask of pain.

"I died? How?" he might be lying but, well, I didn't think he wasn't.

"You were murdered, but that's not the point." talk about changing the subject. I looked from my hands to his face. It was stricken with grief. No he had to be telling the truth.

"Me and my partner, Sienna were working to get you back to bring you to circle daybreak to Galen." Oh… Sienna is good. God this is all so messed up.

"so if you are the 'good guys' that I can trust, why didn't you get me earlier?"

"Because we wanted to catch Connor by surprise. He was looking out for us whilst he was driving, and when you were captured, he wouldn't think we were at the castle."

"B-but you are strong, very strong and have magic coming out of your hand! You could have easily got me."

"Connor is very strong, we are twins, we have equal power, but5 I have been practicing with circle daybreak since, you…..died…..so I have mastered more powers."

"but….you're a vampire! How do you have powers?" he smiled.

"I have no idea, but hey, im not complaining." I rolled my eyes….Men!

"Okay, so if your telling the truth….what are we going to do now?" he smiled….Ah crap…

*^*^*^*^*

"Where the fu-…… poo is she??!!" damn he looked mad.

"Connor! Calm yourself down we will find her!"

"She was the only way….."

"I know I know…"

"And Dante! How did she find her!? Ill kill him!"

"So I see this is a bad time to ask you for some money to go to the shop..?"

"Jesus Alyssa." She just smiled.

^*^*^*^*^*^*

"Sienna!! Get in here!"

"Im coming for Fred sake im eating a potato!" Lucky….I love potatoes.

"Okay, Beth we are going to Thierry's house in Las Vegas, and there you can be with Galen, and his new fiancé Keller." Great.

"And where will you be?" Okay yes I like him, and no I don't want him to leave. Blame it on my sixteen year old hormones. And Dante smiled, man that was a nice smile.

"Yes, ill stay. Probably because I live there." Ah I see…….. I looked away to hide my smile, but from the corner of my eye I saw Dante smiling, and oh, he had dimples!

Sienna burst into the room looking like a goddess. Her brown hair was perfectly straight, flowing down, and her golden eyes, looked like syrup that you could spread over your pancakes. She had on a tight fitting black top and skinny jeans. She looked like a secret agent. I have always wanted to be a secret agent! Whatever Abbey….you're a dragon. Haha I win!!

I looked down at myself. My hair was…..what the duck! It was dark brown! Okay Confession……I died my hair black to piss off Gran….because she wanted to. But really how did it get back to brown? Hair colour aside my hair was the same wavy mass going just past my shoulders. I had the same outfit on and grimaced. How the hell will I run away from them if they turn out to be evil?

Sienna noticed my grimace and passed me some clothes.

"Here, you look like you want to get out of those."

"Thanks .Um- where do I…get changed?"

"Oh here, Dante lets go scout out to make sure its safe to transport her." I gave her a look that said 'thanks'. she nodded with Dante trailing slowly behind her. once I was alone I wasted no time stripping off my clothes. This would be a very awkward time for some to barge in to steal me. I snorted. I **hope** that doesn't happen, or I swear, ill turn into a whale!

Sienna had given my dark blue jeans, and a nice black top. There was a grey leather jacket. I sucked in a breathe. I had always wanted a grey leather jacket. (wow….coincidence…I think not…- actually I just always wanted to say that……we just must like the same things) there was a pair of white trainer…or sneakers…and I put them on my feet. And they were too small. Great. I squished my toes in and battled through the discomfort and pain. I traced the steps Sienna and Dante took and ended up outside. Sienna ran up to me. Lets go. She took my hand and ran….man was he fast!

"Sienna what are you?"

"Im a witch. A fast witch."

"Oh…" that made no sense what so ever.

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

"Okay Abbey will be arriving soon. Galen have her stuff brought to her room.2

"Yes Thierry." Galen walked out of the room in a hurry, he couldn't wait to see his sister.

"How far along is she?" Thierry's soulmate, Hanna, asked.

"She's close. Dante and Sienna should be here in half an hour Hanna, why don't you go tell everyone."

"Of course." he grabbed her hand and kissed her knuckles. She blushed and left.

He couldn't wait to see the dragon.

*^*^*^*^*^*

"Are we there yet?" I moaned. We have been driving for _**ages**_, and my but was asleep. I took those evil shoes off and was rewarded with shoe stink. Dante and Sienna were in the front wishing to kill me. yes I was moaning but it really isn't my fault. They should try being torn away from their Grans into their 'Soulmates' _then _into their evil parents house _then_ into a car here. Though few days. And now im going to see my brother.

Dante looked at Sienna and they laughed.

Ugh. I wanted to go home! I took my ipod out. ( yes it was in my pants pocket) I put on a Biffy Clyro song to get started, Muse was next followed by Paramore. Yes I was in a good mood after the songs. I was just about to moan (again) When we pulled up outside a mansion./ and when I say mansion, I mean mansion. You could fit a legion of llamas in it!! The gates opened electrically ( wow) and showed us the whole front of the house. It had a fountain! Im sooooo swimming in it.. The garden was huge. And I knew I had a big, stupid grinch smile on my face. But it evaporated when I saw my brother, and with him, the whole of circle daybreak.

Perfect….

* * *

There!!!! Another one!!! And im trying to make them longer!!! J Okay I admit….I'm team Dante….Sorry…I just love the bad boys….wow that sounded weird….hmmm….

Okay people I just finished reading Divine By Mistake by P.C Cast….it was really good you should check it out!!!

Thanks for reading.

And if you like Llamas ….you should review….J

Oh yeah I had a cream egg…..it was…awesome!!!

xxoxox


	9. My Room

Sorry for the looooong wait I got writers block, and I cant find my night world books to explain circle daybreak characters!!!

And thank you my dearies for all your reviews!!! Anywho last chapter…yes I chose Dante…..its just….I like him. I can only see Connor as evil now!!! Sorry!!

But for people that are like…WTF??? Here is a hug….(o) okay….that is pretty bad…but just imagine it in a nice way….:D

Well thanks my dearies!!!

And thank you Candyeaters, and of course your sister Bethany- I love your name ;)

* * *

HAPPY LATE BIRTHDAY SIENNA!!! ^_^

* * *

Beth: I have decided….Im going to steal Nightworld!!! **evil laugh**

Sienna: But you-

Shannon: Shh….Yes steal it!!

Alyssa: Oh uh!! Yeah go Beth go steal it!!

Beth: Muaahhahahahhaaaa *cough*

Sienna: Oh yes its right in that deadly toxic moat over there….

Beth: Okay!!!

Shannon: damn shes stupid..

Alyssa: Eh….you want to go get some nachos??

* * *

Galen was standing there looking all happy and adoring. Tears were even in his eyes for Pete sake!! A tugging in my heart made me want to throw myself in my brothers arms. To feel absolutely safe. I hadn't even noticed how scared I was. I felt like a scared cat with my fur sticking up. And to see my big brother holding his arms out to protect me…I…couldn't be mad at him. This isn't his fault anyways. So as soon as the car stopped I wrenched the door open and crossed the path to where Galen was, a gave him a huge bear hug.

"Abby, your so small." wow, puberty…figures. I was always taller than him, and man did I tease him because of it. I smiled anyways and breathed in deeply, loving the warmth of the hug, and the familiarity I received because of it.

"Galen, the last time I saw you, you were a midget with a girly voice." I felt his laugh as well as everyone else's in the garden.

"Come on Abbey, meet circle daybreak." he turned me around to meet everyone's stares. And, man was it freaky.

"Hello" I said shyly.

"hello!!" was chorused around to me. Oh good god, I feel so awkward. A man stepped out, he had that look about him that told you he was in charge.

"Hello Abby. My name is lord Thierry, and im the head of circle daybreak. Welcome to Las Vegas"

"Uh…Thanks." Galen patted my back knowing how darn uncomfortable I felt.

"Well I hope you join us for dinner, your brother will take you to your room."

"Uh...thank you." and then everyone dispersed as Galen lead my stiff figure into the….mansion.

*^*^*^*^*^

I sat in my huge room. Repeating what had happened over and over. Connor, he….lied. I felt it. I felt that bond. But it was fake. As fake as Brittany Ruans boobs in my old school. But its seemed so- real. What the poodle!!! Or I mean frack….. And then Dante, mmmm, Dante came. And boy is he lickable. And he was my perfect guy I have dreamed of. And, he's my soulmate. But then I go back to connor. I mean, yes Galen has told me that he's evil, but for all I know he could be, although I highly doubt it. I was walking in the halway, and some new guy- another good looking one- commented on my ass. Galen kicked the crap out of him. So he's very protective over me. And I like it.

And now im in my new room, alone. I was at first shocked I hade my own bathroom with a marble tub, and an apple mac laptop. My room, was light blue, and it was decorated with my favourite bands and music. How the hell did they know…..because Galen didn't……creepy. I sighed. I was sitting on my bed weighing the side down- not that I was fat. I kept on looking at my room, my favourite books on the shelves, my favourite quotes painted on the wall, and my favourite bass guitar on the side. WHAT!!!!! I jumped up and practically threw myself at the guitar. It was a fender stratocaster. It was retro red. And it was…beautiful. I immediately plugged it in and started playing songs I new. I got really into it. I loved the way my fingers felt brushing against the strings. Okay…I got reeeally into it. Like jumping up and down, throwing my hair in all directions, and singing along to it. And the worst thing was….someone came in and was watching me.

Oh great.

* * *

Yes yes I know its short, but I was dying to put it up!!! And I got writers block so im like…..confussled with what to do. So any suggestions???

Sorry if anything is wrong!!!!!

Lurve you guys!!!!!!

HAPPY HALLOWEENER!!!!

Oh yeah review……..if you want your grandma back……

………yeah I said it……


	10. The Mansion

Hello dearies!!! O-M-G its easter soon!!!! Ahhhhhh!!! And this time….im gonna catch that damn rabbit!!! MUAHAHHAAAAAAAAA *cough* so anyways, yay it's a national chocolate holiday soon…..isn't it…beautiful?? *cries* and I do believe I have some new reviewers!!

thank you:

1)VnmBrndHeartxxxtwilol

2)bananafreak97

3)VnmBrndHeartxxxtwilol

Alyssa smile and Ilovekitkats…I loved your reviews!!! Soooo random!!

And thanks to my old lovely reviewers….I love you guys!!! Yes the last chapter was extremely short and bad and smelled like prunes…but this one……well this one will smell like sunshine and rainbows!!!

And so my dearies here is it…my tenth chapter. And I really wouldn't have gotten this far without you guys!!!! Its all because of you guys that I write….so go and get yourself a miniature pig!!!

Okay and I tried to make it more emotional….but you know me…I have to add humour, or its just not my story. But hey, I tried!!!

And fiiine….have your grandmas back…they make everything smell like prunes and denture cream!! - Up!! Ahahhahahah SQUIRREL!!!

* * *

Roses are red,

Violets are blue,

Beth doesn't own Night World,

Because she smells like poo.

* * *

I stopped immediately, and would've dropped the beautiful bass if it wasn't for the strap I was wearing.

"Uhh…" shiit!!!!

"Sorry," he said in such a way that I could have easily melted.

"Its okay Dante." he smiled when he heard me say his name….

"That was some...guitar play."

"Its bass" I said defiantly.

"Well you are very good, and you put on a great show." he smiled and theses dimples showed. My heart literally squeezed. I smiled shyly at these 'preposterous' (naa…im class) comments. He came in and sat down on my bed. He had put on a black leather jacket and let his hair curl around his ears. He must have just had a shower.

It was then that I noticed something. He had never touched me before with bare hands. He hadn't lightly caressed my face in a way that Connor would. He didn't linger his touch around my mouth. Was he pretending? Really im more confused then a pickle….am I a cucumber or what!!!

I smiled awkwardly, if he knew what went on in my head, I swear he'd feed me to my rabid sponges. I shifted my weight and let the bass drop, holding by my side by the strap. He snorted- but it was a nice snort….if that was possible. I took the guitar off my shoulder and sat next to him.

"Dante. Over the past days, so many things have happened. So many things have been said. And I believed all of them. I don't know whats going on. And, I don't know who or what to believe. " tears started swelling in my eyes. Oh great.

"and you say that you're my soulmate, but I don't even know if you are! And I felt it with Connor, and now your trying to tell me that its not- real. But I _felt_ it!" tears were welling up in my eyes, and falling down my cheek like a stream. I looked up at Dante, my sight slightly blurred. His brow was furrowed. Concern and passion deep in his beautiful grey eyes. He was an arms length away from me. And tension was swelling in the distance. He looked at his covered hand.

"I always wear gloves- because im afraid of the love. The last time I lost you it was- too much." I single tear left his eye. And I moved until I was barely touching him, just beside him. I looked him straight in his sorrowful eyes.

"I need to know the truth." my voice was husky from emotion and tears." he leaned forward, ever so slowly and slightly touched his lips against mine. And it felt like the whole world dissolved away. It felt like I was on a roller coaster, in the sunshine, and standing in slight rain. It felt like I was on fire, but freezing at the same time. This- this felt like love. Love so pure that it cant be explained. I was gasping, unable to catch my breathe. And I was in his mind. It was so beautiful. I giggled. Like sunshine and rainbows. I realised that I was in his arms, and yes we were kissing. In the middle of this wonderful world. And that feeling of excitement was deep in my stomach making me all giggly and bubbly. His lips were just so soft. And his arms were like a castle keeping me safe. And man did it feel like he had a six pack. And then I was being brought into his mind, deeper. And saw- and I saw myself die. Dante recoiled from the memory bringing me with him. And suddenly we were in my new room, clutching onto each other.

"Don't- please. I cant…I cant relive it…not again." his voice was defeated. And hoarse.

"Im sorry…im so sorry." and we just sat there, holding on to each other. Dante couldn't stop patting me to check if I was really there.

But his memory…my death stayed in my mind. All I remembered was the dark stratus clouds, pouring thick droplets onto my cold, pale body. And Dante was there clutching my watching my blood washing away with the water. And that deep laugh was echoing off all the surfaces……

*^*^*^*^*^

"DANTE WILL DIE!!!!" Connor was having another fanny attack.

"Calm down darth!" get it? Like star wars…no? tough crowd.

"Don't tell **me to be quite infantile!"**

"**Woah woah woooah!! You lost her, I just looked pretty!" he cast his stare at her, and it made her head scream. don't get him any more angry…..or god knows what hell do. **

***^*^*^*^**^^^**

"**Galen! Your sister is older than I expected."**

"**Yes, I forgot she was ten…six years ago."**

"**It is dangerous for her now, and she doesn't trust you."**

"**I know Thierry, and she has every right not to."**

"**She does, but the whole worlds fate depends on this, on what you do now." his head shrunk. Im such a bad brother. **

***^*^*^*^*^***

**I walked into the mansions living amazed. This whole house was ….amazing? Yeah no other word. It was decorated in silk, the chairs were…carved, into intricate shapes. The ceiling had painting of naked people on it. The TV was huge. And all the boys were watching a rugby match on it. I smiled and strolled over to sit next to them. They all turned to me like I was crazy.**

"**You like rugby?" someone who I think was Delos asked me. **

"**Best sport ever. Munster are playing!! I love them!!!" okay…..stop staring I added silently.**

"**O'Gara come on!! YEEESSSS!!!!!!!! TRY!!!!" I jumped up I cheered for one of my favourite players. When I sat down they were all staring at me again.**

"**What?" I asked self consciously. **

"**You- you really like it?!?"**

"**Yep, best sport ever. GOOOO O'CONELL!!! YEEES!!!! Hey, why aren't you guys celebrating??"**

"**Because….never mind. GO MUNSTER!!" and a chorus of go munsters sounded around the room. I think I might like this place.**

* * *

**Well there you goooooooooo!!! Hahahahhaha im really hyper due to the CHOCOLATE!!!!! Ooooh yeah!!!**

**Well I hope you liked this chappie, and I need a vote…**

**1) Sad**

**2)Happy**

**3) Random chappie**

**4) AACTION**

**There you guys chhhose and if its uneven ill get my sister to choose!! Fair?**

**LOVE YOU GUYS!!!!**

**Review….because I still have vampire lover26's granny MUAHAHAAAAAAAA so if you guys want to save a granny….then review!!! **

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxxoooooooooooooo**

**p.s Char17 I love you!!! You are one of my oldest reviewers!!! **


	11. ACTION PACKED CHAPPIE!

**^^ACTION PACKED KICK-ASS VERSION……..^^**

_(drum roll) _

This week….ON SUNDAY RUDDY SUNDAY (not really) coming to a computer screen…uh…in your bedroom.. Is UNEXPECTED FATE….its unexpected no?

400 BABIES!!!!!! (power thirst…)

Well yes!!!! This action packed virgin…I mean version has won!! Victory dance!!! And as you can see…..I cant take it seriously SQUIRREL but I think I can….. And…..(drums) I will, for all my reviewers out there are counting on me!!! And thank you my new reviewer xXRiaHardyOrtonXx , and of course *sniffle* my old reviewers…the ones that are always here for me. And NOW I shall…uh….Make them proud by giving them the best action packed adventure that they have ever read…upon….

This is the story of Star wars….

Joke!!! Ahhh I got you there!!! MUAHAHAAAAAAA *cough*

( brackets don't count in ruining my stiff *giggle* atmosphere!! Anywho yes I mentioned VnmBrndHeartxxxtwilol twice… but I thought it brought…spunk *giggle* into my chappie…..yeah….)

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&(hard core or what!!??)&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

SHOOT THE DAMN THING!!!

Uh…BETH OWNS NIGHWORLD

THAT'S WHAT SHE SAID

BUT AFTER SHE WOULDN'T CONFESSSHE ENDED UP DEAD!!! ( this is what you wanted!!!!! *cries!!!!! WHY??????????????????)

* * *

I woke up with the sun in my eyes.

"Jesus. Too early." I turned over only to hear the sound of everybody getting up. I sighed. Time to get up. I got up and did my usual routine, and it actually made me feel really happy. It made me feel as though I could trust circle daybreak. I opened my closet door- and my mouth fell open. It was filled with clothes. Clothes I had always wanted- but could never afford. I could cry. But I was too busy scouring the masses of clothes to do that…for the moment. I came up with a pair of black jeans and a VANS shirt. And darn it I looked good. I put on a pair of white converse and I was ready to go. My hair was in a ponytail and my make-up was discreet. I felt ready to take on the circle. I looked back at my room once more, then left it.

When I got out into the hall it was empty. Great, I was late for what ever was going on. I walked down the hall following it whilst touching the wall and looking at the expensive paintings.

_Abbey, come on take a left, im waiting for you. _

_Dante?_

_Yes, theres breakfast. _that made me hurry up. Now **that** made me hurry up. I ran into the 'mess hall' as they called it, and that was preposterous because it looked like a five star restaurant. Dante was waiting on the door frame leaning on it with that smile that made my knees go weak.

"Hey" I said shyly. He came towards me and tipped my head up so I was looking into his eyes. He kissed me lightly on the lips, then nose, then forehead. I was smiling like a fool when he looked at me.

"Hey!! Get away from my sister!!" Galen was standing not too far away from us, and man did he look angry. Galen's green-gold eyes looked like they wanted to strangle my soulmate.

"Galen piss off!"

"NO you're my sister and-" I cut him off.

"NO! im not your sister, you stopped being my brother six years ago!" I took Dante's hand then walked into the 'mess hall'.

"Abbey are you okay?" Dante was looking at me with a worried expression.

"Yeah. Why?"

"Because I can practically see the steam rising from your head."

"Well, he thinks he can - six years later start acting like my brother!!! Nu-uh!!!" I walked over to the food table and looked at the delicious array of foods.

Then all of a sudden there was a ringing so loud in my head that I collapsed onto the ground. I grounded my teeth in agongy, and I could here was the distant and desperate calls of Dante

_ABBEY!!_

I couldn't see anything, hear anything. But when I focused I could, see, people were rushing around me deciding whether to give me air or get me to a doctor. Thierry rushed in and a hush came over the room, I couldn't hear anything because of the ringing. Great…one hell of a migraine.

_Abbey, Abbey….are you okay…Abbey!_

_Yes, its- it's a ringing. I cant hear, and I cant see well…what's happening._

_don't worry im here._

I breathed in, wincing when the pain shot into my jaw. My legs were turning to jelly. It slowly faded. It was blissful, and when I opened my eyes, Dante had Galen in a strangling position. Uh oh. I could hear a lot better now- but not perfectly.

"You wer- n-v-r --ere -or -er!!" Galen looked maaaaaad. Thierry just stood there shaking his head.

"Be quiet!!! Abbey-" Thierry came over to me and stood in front of me, concern clear in his eyes.

"What happened." I thought about it, and it just came to me- it was like a message that the ringing sent me.

"They are coming." was all I said.

"Wha-" but he was cut off when the windows smashed in.

"They are here." I finished. Man im like a poltergeist!! After that- I swear it was like a Bourne film.

**Bourne-like film fighting!!!! **

Everyone wasn't ready. A girl was still in her pyjamas!! Bodies were filling into the room, whilst the circle stood there- dumfounded. There was tigers, and ….a flamingo….really? Must be my migraine coming on. People of every race stood there with evil grins on their faces.

"Oh shit." I said. Everyone turned to look at me. Dante was still holding Galen.

"Circle Daybreak- how cute. We have interrupted your breakfast have we." he indicated to pyjama girl and she turned red in anger. The guy who spoke must be their leader.

"Thierry, sp nice to meet you again." Thierry's dark eyes narrowed.

"It is one thing for you to do what you did, all those years ago, but barging in on my circle, and endangering my soulmate is another." a girl left the room, she must be his soulmate.

"Ah, Thierry, but you see, after all our history, you decide to steal the dragon that was going to win the war for us." his stare turned to me, and I shivered. He looked so-evil. He was pale- very pale and he had red eyes. His hair was white, it was almost like he didn't have any. He was wearing only black. And a grin that looked like a lion stalking his prey. Evil wasn't even the start. I think he was a vampire, because he looked at some of the girls, and his teeth lengthened. Ew.

"We didn't steal Abbey!" Dante snarled.

"Ah, her soulmate I guess?" Dante gave him a death stare.

"Well, my name is Arkady." Dante just stared. Arkady started laughing.

"Its going to be fun killing all of you." and with that, war started. I just stood there for a few seconds, wondering what I should do. People were fighting, everywhere. The one that's name is Delos was taking on two at a time. Everyone was fighting more than they could handle.

Everyone was trying to protect their soulmate. I was looking for Dante, my eyes scanning the room to see if he was still alive- I couldn't find him. My heart was in my throat.

_DANTE!!!_

No answer. Oh god…..I suddenly got shoved from behind me knocking me onto the ground. I got up quickly and faced my opponent. She was a vampire-maybe only seventeen years old. She had light blonde hair, and beautiful blue eyes. She was a vampire. And she looked like she wanted to eat me. Not good.

"HI." I said hoping she would be nice.

"Abbey Drache, yum."

"I hope your lesbian." she laughed. At least I was funny.

"Leave-her-alone-bitch!" good lord its PG13!!! I looked to my side to see Sienna. And man did she look pissed. I felt the urge to stick my tongue out at Mildred over there. Yes I named the vampire Mildred- I think it fits, not that I have anything against the name Mildred. Anyways,

Sienna walked up to the vampire. Her golden hair flowed down her back. I was so jealous.

"Abbey, go- its dangerous." I looked around, we were at the back and being inconspicuous. Everyone else was fighting in the front near the windows. There was noise everywhere, cries, whimpers, curses, and roars.

I turned and left with my pride intact. I hoped no one saw me leave. I turned in the corner and saw people even fighting in the hallway. I just ran down the hallway. Everything looked the same! Beige or white with paintings!

"Abbey!" I turned to an open door, with Thierry's soulmate holding it open with a fighting stick in her hand. I quickly went into the room and breathed out.

"Hi, im Hana." she looked really worried.

"Hi." I said shyly.

"Did you- did you see Thierry?"

"No, I couldn't find Dante either. Sienna showed up to tell me to go."

"Good, your very important, maybe as important as the wild powers."

"If you don't mind me asking….why?"

"Because you're a dragon- a royal dragon. Your parents are the rulers."

"then why take me away from them? Why did they give me up?"

"Your parents aren't trustworthy, and their guard isn't the best. If the nightwalkers offered a sum of money, they would have sided with them. And as for them giving you away im not sure. But Galen said that they wanted you to be safe. Did I mention that they are also stupid?"

"You know my parents oh so well." we both smiled. I liked Hana. And we needed to keep our mind off the fight, or I think I might faint with worry.

"So what is Galen's 'soulmate' like?"

"You'll like her." she said it with such certainty that I believed her. I turned around.

"Where are we?"

"A guest bedroom."

"Is anyone in it now?"

"Nope, this is just for passing visitors." I opened my mouth to say something, but Hana's soft finger shut my mouth from continuing.

"Did you hear that?"

"What?"

"In the bathroom!"

"There's a bathroom?" she nodded, and we both looked worriedly at each other.

The door opened with a creak. And a bear walked out. Hana squeaked. He was big and scary looking- with crazy eyes, and huuuge paws. It looked like he was smiling. Im so telling mom and dad. He charged at us, and it was like everything went in slow motion. I saw the bears drool drip down from his mouth in rage. I saw my hand rising to protect my face. But- why am I hiding? I should be fighting. would not approve! I planted my feet on the ground, right in front of Hana, protecting her. I took her fighting stick, and watched the bear get closer. OH MY GOD!! Im going to die I thought. But I kept there, I probably wouldn't have moved anyways, I was just so scared. The bear got closer and closer, his teeth got bigger, and bigger. I should probably kill it. But it was only a thought.

When the bear was right in front of me, I held the stick out, aiming for around his heart. The bear landed on it, and with a sickening thud, went down.

No no no no! I couldn't have killed it, please! I looked at the bear and saw he was breathing weakly.

Thank god.

"Abbey!" Hana called to me. Why did she sound scarred? I looked at my arm to see that the damn bear bit me! Great ill have rabies.

"Aw, he bit me!"

"No not that!"

"What?" I said looking up.

"No." was all I said whilst looking at Connor standing not three feet away.

* * *

Dun dun duuuuuuuuuuuun!!!

Well I hope you guys liked it!! And its actually longish this time!! HORRAY!!! Thanks for reading it my dearies!!! Sorry about any…non chappies!!! But I added some random moments and what not!!! And I added a flamingo….how damn cool is that??? Next wee tune in for a penguin!!!

Yes!! Where is Dante? And why is Connor there? And who dies? And….who lives? *gasp*

Now….I gave you back your grannies…but how can they eat without their TEETH!!! Yeeeees I stole your grannies teeth!! MUAHAHAHAAA *cough* but if you review ill give them back!!

Thanks!!

Beth (im starting this!!)

xoxox


	12. NOT CHAPPIEI NEED HEEEELP!

QUESTIONNOT CHAPPIE!(sorry…I know I hate these thingys too….but speak up peeps…I need your help!)

Hello my dearies! Yes…it HAS been a long time…and im sorry, sooo much has been happeneing…I have finals soon…and yes….soo much drama….ugh…..boy drama…and friend drama….I cant go either way now! (lesbian …or not) so whats crack o' lackin with you awesome duuuuudes?

OOMMGG…….strange fate is OUT! don't tell me……I still have to order it! J I cant wait!

Anywho thank you so so sooo much for all the reviews….and I must say that im sorry, one of the reviewers has pointed out that my spelling is a bit off…and that im a bit confuzzling….so…I will try to stop that J

So…ive been thinking that I should end it…..its been going on for a while….but….lets see what you guys think…….and how would you like to end it…..DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN…

Am I dramatic or what?


	13. The Last Tango

Woah… sorry my dearies how long has it been? Ages! I wrote one and then I scrapped it…I don't even like this one! I just couldn't bring myself to the end of this! And im sorry! But here is my final chappie *cries* and thanks to you guys it will be on your terms…..

1)DRAGON TIME

2)future….

3)reunions!

4)FIGHTING

5)love, love LOOVE!

So it will be a long….long chappie. And I love you guys! Seriously… I mean look at what we have been through..

*Reminisces*

The time Jesus sent a wild hamster after me?

The time you had intimate feelings with my review button?

The time Santa left me an orange?

The time I made a joke about priests?

The time L.J got mad at me Sienna and Shannon? (and I took my non-reviewers hair away…sorry..)

The time I made you choose between Dante and Connor?

The time I expressed my love for miniature pigs?

The time I stole your grandmas?

The time I kept Vampire lover26's granny and threatened you guys?

The time I stole your grandmas teeth?

*ends*

Yes we have had such good times, and you guys, thanks so so so so sooooooooooo much for reviewing. Really I mean, you are the reason I write. So thanks. And yes… I love you guys in a lesbian way. But…. Your grannies… damn…. Hawwt. THAT'S SICK AND WRONG. But hey… we are basically family! Yes you guys are my fan fic family! *Wipes tear*

AND…. I've never thanked the lovely people that add me, and my story to their favourites…. thank you so so so much! *round of applause* really…..I love you guys!

So my dearies….this is my last chappie. Thanks J

Beth: People better not expect me to think I don't own night world cuz I do!

Sienna: We know!

Shannon: its okay!

Alyssa: CUPCAKES

**hugs**

NIGHT WORLD NEWS!

A group of girls have been killed by Jesus, Lloyd daniels rabid sponges and L.J smith.

Connor was there….just standing right in front of me. Someone in my memory, one that I shivered when I thought of.

"Connor." I croaked. His smile widened. But… it was one I remembered. It wasn't filled with love, or wonder. It was evil. And even though I new this would happen…. It still ripped my heart out. The last time I saw him… I was sure that he was my soulmate.

"Abbey. So glad for you to join me." I stepped back basically onto Hanna.

"H-how did you get here!"

"You underestimate me so." his eyes flashed with anger. He raised his arms.

"Where's my brother! Your soulmate! Not here to protect you?" he took a step closer. I looked around, trying to find an exit.

"look, Connor, can you just let us go?" he tisked.

"I would I really would, but you see…. I need you Abbey."

"For what!" I cried.

"Revenge...to get Shannon back…"

"Connor…please.."

"Abbey, I'll make a deal." she took another step back and crushed Hana against the wall. There was nowhere else to hide.

"Ill let _her_- go, for you." he nodded to Hana. I stopped. Of course I'd say yes. But it meant giving up any chance I had left.

"No way!" Hana stepped out from behind me. She had a foul look on her face.

"Hana-"

"Hana is it? Im just giving her a choice. I could just kill you, but then she wouldn't be a very good hostage would she? She gets very moody."

"Your not letting her go!" Hana helplessly asked him. he smiled, and I caught myself gazing into his blue eyes that were once so captivating. Now, to only see malice and anger.

"No, I need her."

"For what!" Hana practically shouted. His smiling, smug face turned into a snarl.

"Be quiet! Or I can easily kill you!" Hana paled.

"Okay, just take me and lets go." I said worriedly. Hana held my hand tightly as I began to walk towards my captor.

"No.. Abbey.."

"it's the only way. Look just tell everyone ill be fine." I smiled. Trying to give her a push to leave.

It took Hana almost a minute to leave. Her eyes bore into mine, willing me to go with her. To just run. But I knew better than that.

"You have to come back." her voiced cracked. She opened the door, and slowly closed it behind her, still uncertain about leaving me.

"Why cant I talk to Dante?" I immediately whirled around to face him.

"Why should you ask me?" I stepped into his personal space.

"Because, I know you. You don't want your brother to march in here and kill you, easily which he would do if he could talk to me!" Connor just chuckled. And for the first time it made me sick to my stomach.

"Abbey, I wouldn't be so cocky if I were you." his eyes turned cold, and his smile turned into a cold line.

that's the last thing I remembered.

The fight was over. The breakfast room was destroyed. Blood was spattered over the walls, and carcasses littered the floors. We just managed to push them out. I felt worried.

It wasn't because I could only see half the people that use to be here…

It was something…else….Something that was nagging at me.

"Dante!" Thierry rushed over to me, his jaw set still in a battle mask.

"My Lord."

"The enemies have retreated. Not one could be sensed on our realm."

"And, the toll." My stomach quenched, it had been a bloody fight, and I couldn't see many of my friends.

"We have lost eleven." his eyes glazed over with sorrow

"But we managed twenty four of theirs. " he smiled. As we were about to inappropriately high five each other, Galen came rushing over.

"Dante. My Lord. We have been unable to find Hana…or Abbey." It was like a bomb went off in my head.

When I woke up, I was tied up in a car. Connor was driving next to me eating a burger…offering none to me. He interrupted my breakfast and gave me nothing. That was just cruel. I still couldn't get Dante, so I decided to be the worst captive ever by singing along badly, to all the songs. And when he turned off the radio, I just sang songs.

"My humps! My humps! Ma humps ma humps ma humps, ma lovely lady lumps…." Paybacks a bitch.

"X factor here I come! When a heeeeero comes along…." But he just looked forward. Eating kit Kats. Oh the cruelty! So I just went to sleep, tired of smelling Smokey bacon chips, and sincerely hoping that I would wake up and he would be fat, fell into a tired restless sleep.

We looked through the hole house, and Abbey was no where to be seen. Hana was in her room with an axe in her hand ready to cut my head off. When we all jumped back and saw me she immediately slid to the ground. Thierry ran over to her and gathered her in his arms squeezing her, almost as if he didn't believe she was there. my eyes scanned the room for Abbey, and didn't find her. The pit in my stomach only got worse.

"I tried to save her bbbut I couldn't!" She wailed.

"Im so sorry Dante, and Galen. I shouldn't have left her." she sobbed on Thierry's shoulder.

"Its not your fault'' I consoled her.

After that we all met up in the breakfast room to plan our next attack. All I could think of was killing my brother.

"So we're going to surprise them, Galen and Rashel, you take east, Dante and Keller take west, Delos is with me north, Quinn and Jez stay behind with the rest to make sure nothing happens. One call and we'll all be back as soon as possible." everyone nodded to show their confirmation.

"what about my sister!"

"Everyone turned around to see Galen staring Thierry down as if he was the one attacking everyone.

"When we attack them Dante can try to sense her, they will all be pre-occupied with our attack." Thierry's voice only held a hint of annoyance.

"This shouldn't be a war Thierry! We are not prepared!" Hanna looked pale. She hadn't stopped shaking since we found her.

"It isn't love." they shared a look that was far more intimate then a kiss. I had to look away.

"Abbey said… she said not to worry. She promised me she would come back! I think- I think he's put a spell on her. So she cant talk to Dante! He was talking about revenge. About someone named Shannon…. I didn't know what to do!" Hanna's eyes misted over and she walked briskly out of the room, leaving everyone curious. Except for me. I knew exactly what he was planning now. We had to get to Abbey now. Before it was too late.

I woke up with my tongue feeling furry and stuck to the roof of my mouth.

"Ugh. FML."

"Morning sunshine." I sat bolt right up only to see Connor sitting right in front of me.

"Took your time waking up. I was starting to get angry." I looked around. We were in the middle of a field.

"where are we? It smells like cow poop."

"Funny as always. Even on your death date.."

"W-what?"

"You know. Your going to die? My revenge?" when I just looked at him blankly his face reddened with anger.

"Revenge! Im killing you because Shannon, MY soulmate was killed! My stupid brother was meant to take her there safely, but he forgot ! She went there anyways and was killed. She was only a human. The vampire drained her." he started off shouting, but ended in a whisper.

"Connor.. I'm so sorr-"

"Your not sorry. You don't care no one cares. She didn't care. She should have known not to go out. But she did anyways." something in his eyes told me to be quiet. It was almost as if he was going insane.

Connor pulled some glasses filled with things in it and started mixing them together. I sat there in silence. Afraid to even blink. His movements were like a predator. furious. Almost hungry… to kill me. He came over to me carrying a cup filled with grey liquid.

"Drink it. Now." I didn't even think not to.

"Bottoms up." I poured it into my mouth. I tasted like feet and carrots. I probably will never be able to eat carrots ever again.

"Tell Dante where we are. Tell him we are where Shannon died."

"What?"

"The potion broke the spell. Now tell him." I just nodded.

_D-Dante?_

I was driving madly. I had no idea where I was driving madly to, but I knew I was driving madly so, by chance I might sense her. The nightmare I had was coming true. All I could think about was holding her with blood in my hands.

_D-Dante?_

I jolted almost into a ice cream van. Galen next to me swore.

"Drive properly! We wont find her if we are dead!"

"She's… the connections back."

"Pull over. Talk." I illegally pulled over and braced myself to hear her voice.

_Abbey?_

_Dante!_

_Where are you!_

_I…I'm where Shannon died,_

My body went cold.

_Are you okay?_ my voice was full of worry.

_Yeah. Dante. Stay away._

_What? No. Abbey I love you._

_He'll just kill us both!_

_No. he wont. _

I started the car and drove with Galen shouting at me.

Dante was coming. I should be happy. But I knew, I knew this was the end. Dying should have n=been scarier. Dante's dream showed me how I was going to die. The grey clouds rumbling proved that it would be identical. But, in the dream, I died in peace in Dante's arms. What more could I want? I could have one of grans jokes.

**Why did the monkey fall out the tree?**

**He was dead.**

How I laughed at that one.

"Abbey!" I looked over at Connor. He was staring right at me.

"Yes?"

"Is he coming?" my stiff nod was enough for him.

"well, we don't have much time then."

"What! We were in the car for hours!"

"I was just driving around waiting to have all of their best attention. They were pre-occupied for a while." he sauntered over to me.

"what are you doing?" He kneeled near when I was sitting.

"Just tying your arms up." he tied them quickly, almost if he was excited.

"Abbey. thank you."

"For what?" I asked shakily.

"This is going to sound very horror movie… But.. For dying."

That was the last I heard before I felt a blinding pain in my chest. I looked down, to see a dagger stuck into…me. Blood was soaking my top.

"Bye." he kissed the top of my head before leaving. I saw him walk away, my vision blurring. Until I couldn't sit up anymore.

Breathing was getting harder. Looking was getting harder. I felt sleepy. The blood was seeping onto the ground. My hands were covered./ when the rain came, I welcomed it. I wanted to feel something other than the constant pain in my chest.

It felt like days had past since I was stabbed. Ever second felt longer than it was.

"Abbey!"

_Abbey!_

I opened my eyes slowly.

"Abbey! Where are you!"

_Here….Dante. Help._

_I felt the ground shuddering. Then hands all around me. _

"_Abbey!" he said my name with so much sorrow that I forces my self to speak._

"_Dante." I hadn't meant it to come out as a whisper, but everything wasn't working that well now._

"_Abbey… I… I love you so much."_

"_I know. I love you too." _

_I felt him brushing my hair back. Then tracing my face with his hand._

"_Dante."_

"_Yes." his voice was husky. It sounded like he was crying._

"_just kiss me." I heard him whimper._

_He touched his lips to mine. Very lightly. Almost like he was afraid he would hurt me. The kiss deepened quickly. Like he was taking all that was left of me. And when he pulled back he crushed me against him._

"_Galen is here too Abbey." Dante whispered in my ear, his voice thick._

"_I'm sorry."_

"_She said that she is s-"_

"_I heard her. I'm… I'm so sorry abbey. I was the worst brother ever. I love you so much."_

"_I know. I love you too."_

"_I'll go call the others" I heard Galen' retreating steps._

_I just lay there in Dante's arms for what seemed like eternity. Getting number and sleepier by the minute. Gathering my strength for one last time, I whispered straight to the love of my life._

"_I promise, I will be back." _

_And then…Black._

_Thank you guys so much. I love you all! Thanks for all your support! Hopefully I'll make the sequel, which I have already planned out! Sorry it took so long. My rabid sponges are here for you. _


End file.
